kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Items
are medal-like power up items created by Game Areas, whenever any person activates a Rider Gashat, and are hidden in certain places in the Game Area. When Ex-Aid collects one, he says . List of Items : A yellow medal that depicts a Rider running. It gives Ex-Aid superhuman speed. Speed_Game_Metal.jpeg|Speeding-Up Ex-Aid_LV1_Speed_Strike.jpeg|Ex-Aid Level 1 influenced by the Speeding-Up Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 1, 2 - Iron Body= : A gray medal that depicts a Rider with a sword breaking while attempting to hit them. It turns Ex-Aid's body into metal, making him bulletproof. Iron Body Energy Item.jpeg|Iron-Body Metallic Ex-Aid.jpeg|Ex-Aid Level 2 influenced by the Iron-Body Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3 - Instigate= : An orange or brown medal that depicts a Rider waving a finger as if motioning to another to "come at me". Instigate Energy Item.jpeg|Instigate Instigate Lazer.jpeg|Lazer Level 1 influenced by the Instigate Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4 - High-Jump= : A blue medal that depicts a Rider jumping. High-Jump Energy Item.jpeg|High-Jump Ex-Aid & Lazer Jump (1).jpeg|Ex-Aid Level 2 and Lazer Level 2 influenced by the High-Jump Medal (1) Ex-Aid & Lazer Jump (2).jpeg|Ex-Aid Level 2 and Lazer Level 2 influenced by the High-Jump Medal (2) Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4 - Recover= : A silver medal that depicts a Rider standing tall and flexing as if with a new surge of energy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode TBA - Confusion= : A purple medal that depicts a Rider with starred eyes and question marks floating around their head. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode TBA - Giant= : A green medal that depicts a Rider growing to giant size. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode TBA - Muscular= : A red medal that depicts a Rider flexing a muscular arm. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode TBA - Shrink= : A tan medal that depicts a Rider shrinking. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode TBA - Invisible= : A light blue medal that depicts a Rider being faded clear against a backdrop. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode TBA - Rider= Ghost x Ex-Aid: A green medal featuring the likenesses of Kamen Riders Ghost and Ex-Aid left behind the Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon to Takeru as a gift from Ex-Aid. Ghost x Ex-Aid medal.jpg|Ghost x Ex-Aid EX-AID Eyecon.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon This item is exclusive to Ghost Episode 50 - Christmas= Christmas: A green medal with a silhouette of a Kamen Rider in a Santa hat giving away a present. This toy-exclusive Energy Item is only available when a customer purchases a Chara Deco Cake from the Bandai Premium website. It is unknown at this time if it will appear in an episode during the Christmas season. }} Locations *Mighty Action X: Energy Items are hidden in chocolate blocks. *Taddle Quest: Energy Items are hidden in treasure chests. *BangBang Shooting: Energy Items are hidden in metallic drums. *Bakusou Bike: Energy Items are hidden in trophy stands. Notes *The Energy Items shared the same design with the medals in the arcade game Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. It is possible the game was giving an early preview of them. *Some of the Energy Items are also seen in real world version of the game Mighty Action X. *Given its video game motif, some of the Energy Items are loosely based on power ups or status effects from popular games: **Speeding-Up is based on the Speed Shoes power-up from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. ***The way Ex-Aid uses the Speeding-Up ability vaguely resembles the Shinespark, a secondary ability of the Speed Booster power-up from the Metroid series. **The size changing powers are based on the Mega and Mini Mushrooms from the Super Mario Franchise, as is the Iron-Body as its counterpart is the Metal Cap. **Recover and Confuse are based on RPG effects in games such as the Pokemon franchise. **Instigate is based on RPG effects that "taunt" and "draw aggro" such as the Dragon Quest franchise. *The objects where Energy Items are hidden are based on ones from popular games: **The blocks are based on brick blocks from "Super Mario Bros". **The treasure chests are based on fantasy RPGs such as "Dragon Quest" or adventure games like "The Legend of Zelda". **The barrel drums are based on ones in shooter games like "Gun.Smoke" or beat 'em ups like "Streets of Rage". **The trophies are based on ones from Racing games, but operate like vehicular combat item containers much like in games such as the Mario Kart franchise. *The Energy Items, being concealed in generic objects which must be opened or destroyed before acquiring them, are similar to objects most common in side-scroller and first-person shooter games, such as Super Mario Bros. and the Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Some of the Energy Items are similar to powers used by other Kamen Riders: **Iron-Body's name and effect are similar to Kamen Rider Blade's Metal Trilobite Rouze Card and its Rider Card version AttackRide: Blade Metal. **Giant is similar to Kamen Rider J's Jumbo Formation. **Speeding-Up is a limited speed boost ability like Faiz's Axel Form. **Muscular and Shrink are similar to the Excite and Small Wizard Rings that Kamen Rider Wizard used in his series. **Invisible is similar to the identically named AttackRide cards used by Kamen Riders Decade and Diend. Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Collectible Devices